Invader Dib
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: A fanfic based on the finale that was never made.  Invader Tenn has been captured by the Meekrob, sending the Armada into rescue mode, including Zim and Skoodge.  It's war between the Irkens and the Meekrob, but what part does Dib play?
1. Prologue

Ideas for this would not leave me alone, so I have to write this. It's just a prologue, just to see if this will be worth my time. I've read about what the movie _may _have been like on Wikipedia, and that just seems…amazing. There's no doubt that if "Invader Dib" was made, it would've been incredible. I wish I could've seen it…But writing it might fill the void a little. I've been planning this for a while, so…here goes nothing.

This is for anyone who's been wanting to see the Invader Zim finale, which may or may not have been titled "Invader Dib". But hey, it works. I'm not sure if this has been done or not, but who cares…I fully admit that this is not my own creative idea.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own this plot. I've added my own little twists, but credit for this goes to the evil genius that is Jhonen Vasquez and the amazing people who helped him make Invader Zim a reality.

* * *

_Invader Dib_

_Prologue_

"This isn't good."

Invader Tenn's whispered voice, slightly raspy, showing her exhaustion, was quickly shrouded by the swift moving breeze. Swirls of the gray-pinkish dirt around her picked up, dancing along the ground, some of it collecting on her Invader uniform.

"It was going so well…"

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the faded warmth on her face, appreciating it as night was quickly approaching. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes slowly drifted open, glistening in the vanishing light of the far-off sun in front of her. She sat up, leaning more heavily on the tall, partly flat boulder she sat against.

Hid behind was a better term.

Sparks flickered across her face, lighting up her ruby-colored eyes, before falling and jumping across the cold ground. The crunch of metal filled her antennae, forcing them to flatten against the top of her head. Her claw-like fingers screeched across the robotic arm in her lap, folding it and crushing it in half, making sure it was dead even though she was sure that it was. Part of the torso clung to it, refusing to detach, hanging uselessly.

"These stupid SIR Units ruined everything."

There was a jagged edge to her voice, just barely hiding her true anger as she flung the remains of the SIR Unit away from her. Landing with a thud a few feet away in front of her, picking up a cloud of dust, it seemed to twitch one last time, the wires in it settling. A robotic shriek-like sound emitted from it before it fell back into silence. The rest of it, including the head, lay to her left at quite a distance. The arm had been torn away in an obvious struggle.

"I was so damn close!"

Tenn's yell echoed off the surrounding rocks, coming back to her in a mocking tone. With a harsh sigh, she brought her legs up to her chest, brushing the dirt off her pink pants, and folded her arms tightly around them. Her claws clutched the fabric of her shirt, her head resting on her arms as her eyes looked to the world before her. She had been close. So…close…To the point that she had the Meekrob in her grasp. Everything was going perfectly fine until those stupid SIR Units landed on the planet.

That had been the final SIR Unit. The others slaughtered by the Meekrob themselves, or by Tenn. Unfortunately, it had taken the rest of her PAK laser's energy to kill the few that were still remaining. How lovely.

The mission had been completely shattered. Her cover was blown, her base torn apart, and her ship utterly destroyed. She had no way to get home. Her final hope was that the Tallests had gotten her last report, when the SIRs had just begun to cause chaos, and would soon realize she needed immediate help. However, her Invader instincts told her that that didn't seem likely.

Now she was reduced to hiding in the cold, without her own SIR Unit, who had been captured and dismantled in her escape to get away from the small group of Meekrob who had been the first to realize who and what she was. Tenn was sure the whole planet knew by now, and search parties were after her. The energy beings were perfectly capable at hunting in the dark, no matter how cold it was getting.

Tenn knew this planet well. The dangers, the people, and the environment. But the Meekrob knew it better. Far better.

She didn't have much time.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arms away, straightening out her legs. The sun had disappeared quite a while ago, replaced by the three moons Meekrob had and the strange star patterns scattered along the planet's view of space. On most planets, the night was full of many exotic sounds. Though, on Meekrob, the night was completely silent, void of any calls belonging to any insect or animal species. Wind was a rare occurrence, even the slight breeze. So even the swaying of the trees, which were hard to come by, was nearly non-existent. The movement of rocks being pulled to the ground from the tall cliffs by the somewhat weak gravity the planet had was the only sound that was a given.

Kicking a small rock away from her, Tenn sat up in a kneeling position, looking around. Her antennae focused on any footsteps, any sign that her simple hiding place had been breached. A beeping sound make her jump, forcing her to back up against the boulder, pinning herself. A small observation of the ground made her relax, stepping closer to the sound. A square-shaped, small blue light stood out among the dark, the brightness of it making Tenn blink.

The rock she had kicked must have collided with the SIR Unit's arm she had crushed, causing its recording device that was built into its wrist to flicker on. The blue screen being projected up a few inches from the arm. Tenn stared at it, amazed. Maybe it was a good thing those things were built so strongly. However, she had no time to question it.

Diving for it, gently picking it up, Tenn studied the blue screen. A small red light flashed in the corner, possibly signaling that it was already recording. She opened her mouth to speak, though found that no words would come.

'Come on…Say something!' her mind screamed at her, her eyes looking to the ground.

The sound of rocks and pebbles being kicked made her jump, not able to look back as she was grabbed from behind. The arm fell to the ground, the blue light flickering, the red light still flashing. Tenn looked down at it, unable to see her attackers in the dark, though she knew who they clearly were. Her feet dragged along the ground as she struggled, kicking and resisting as well as she could. Her eyes found the screen again, forcing herself to lean closer to it.

"Send help!" she called out, finally finding her voice. Her arms were pulled behind her back even tighter as she was torn away from view of the screen. In a final effort, she kicked the robotic arm, the blue screen disappearing. The message had been sent.  
_  
_She could only hope that the Tallests would receive it.

* * *

Kind of short...But it's just the prologue. I tried putting as much detail as I could. But I can only put so much without ruining the story. Next chapter will possibly be longer.

The ending was a bit rushed...Sorry. But I actually liked how I wrote this...Which is rare for me. Hopefully I can continue this and get some good reviews.

Let's see if I can get this fanfic over one hundred reviews. I have a feeling it's going to be my best, seeing that there won't be any OC's. They get annoying for me to write after a while.

Next chapter may be up soon :) Reviews may make it come faster.


	2. Something to Fight For

I'm glad that the prologue actually got some reviews! Thank you to everyone who actually took the time to read it, and this, even if you didn't review ^.^

Ugh…I still found typos in the prologue…I hope I'm not the only one who sees that, no matter how many times I re-read what I write, I still miss a couple errors. I guess I'm just feeling some pressure to make this story as perfect as I can possibly make it, seeing that it's for the finale. I want to do it justice.

Just as a warning to the major Invader Zim fans: The characters _will _be a little OOC. I'll try my best to keep them in character, but…I'm not Jhonen. I don't think anyone but _him_ can have the characters act perfectly as they should. I just wanted to put this so I don't get flamed later because of the characters. (I don't want to get flamed at all, actually).

So, hopefully you enjoy the first chapter. Let's see if I can actually write it the way I see it in my head.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own this plot. While I may add a few twists of my own, this idea is not mine; it belongs to the evil genius that is Jhonen Vasquez and the amazing people who helped him make Invader Zim a reality.

* * *

_Chapter One: Something to Fight For_

The message flicked back and forth, sending a brief, bright flash around the dark room. Slight static echoed off the walls, bounding back and interfering with the actual sound of the recorded message. It skipped a little, finding its place after a couple seconds.

"Send help!"

Rewind.

More static, the picture seemed to warp, distorting a little more every time the "play" button was pushed. The background, the pinkish dirt of Meekrob, was reduced to a blurry image. It skipped more, this time lasting for a full ten seconds before staying and playing in its correct place. The sound's volume moved around, going from barely audible, to eerily clear on its own.

"…Send…help!"

Rewind.

It was obvious the recording wasn't going to last much longer, the sound now mostly shrouded by the loud static. The picture, not as clear as it should've been, moved up and down, threatening to turn off. However, despite the poor quality, Invader Tenn's fright could still be plainly seen. Her ruby colored eyes, wide and full of shock, were unmistakable against the dark background.

The recording stopped, freezing on Tenn's face right before the end. Her arms were pulled back, a blue blur behind her that could have only be a Meekrob.

"My Tallest?"

Tallest Red didn't move. His gaze stayed on the large screen in front of him. His two-fingered grip on the remote tightened, and then relaxed as he set it down on the armrest to his right. He leaned back, still staring at the screen, focused on Tenn's face. "What?" His voice was quiet, seeming like he was still lost in his own thoughts.

"You've been watching that message for three days…"

"And?" Tallest Red didn't turn to look at the lone figure lingering in the doorway. He simply leaned farther into his chair, still in obvious thought. The screen flickered some more, struggling to keep itself turned on.

The green-eyed Irken looked around nervously. His eyes trailed around the dark room, eventually landing on the back of the co-leader's chair. He almost wished he could see Tallest Red's thin, shadowy figure.

Tallest Red sighed as he heard the Irken behind him mumble something that was mostly incoherent.

How some of these soldiers were promoted to running the Massive, he never knew.

With a harsh sigh, he turned off the screen and stood, grabbing the soda on the other armrest. He took a casual sip of it, his red eyes meeting the green gaze of the shorter figure that waited for him to say something. The eye contact quickly shattered as Tallest Red moved towards the door, brushing past the green-eyed other and entering the long hallway.

"Coming?" His voice echoed, fading away in that kind of unusual way that just wasn't normal for Tallest Red. He looked back, staring at the other Irken, watching as he rushed to follow, stumbling a bit with nervousness.

It was nothing but complete silence, the only sound being Tallest Red sipping his soda in such a bored way it was almost like he was lost in his thoughts, again.

"So…What do we have?" Red called as he stood in the doorway of the control room.

Everything and everyone seemed to stop, landing on a sudden pause at Tallest Red's voice. He stepped into the room, the vastness of space, including the shining stars and dull planets, before him. Descending down the short stairway, the other Irken dashing to his post, Red waited. He rolled his eyes as everyone stared, obviously a taken aback by his sudden reappearance.

"Nothing. There hasn't been any other sign of her, or any other threat from the Meekrob. Anything from the recording?" Tallest Purple leaned back in his usual chair, not caring to look back at the other Tallest.

"Nothing that wasn't clearly seen." Tallest Red said with a sigh, coming a little further into the control room, throwing his empty soda can away, where it hit one of the Irkens who controlled the ship in the back of the head.

"You were watching it for three days…And that's all you got?" Purple looked back with a slightly annoyed look. His stare met Red's, who didn't seem all that amused by Purple's question. When Red didn't say anything, he added, "You completely forgot what you were doing, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Red said defensively after a short pause.

Purple didn't say anything to this. Instead, he simply turned back around and slumped back into his seat, grabbing a donut from the box in his lap.

"We can't afford to miss anything," Red said with a sigh, coming over and standing next to Purple. "This is serious," he added, his eyes glancing down to Purple's unbitten donut before he swiftly swiped it from his hand.

He brushed past Purple's annoyed glare, focusing on the vast space that was in front of him. He watched as a few Irken ships flew by, glimpsing down at the control board, where several of the workers calmly sat.

"Wait…You don't mean-"

"Yep," Red said loudly, hearing his own voice echo and bounce off the Massive's walls. Ignoring the groan he got from Purple as a response, he turned to one of the Irkens sitting at the control boards.

"Call the Invaders."

Crashing sounds emitted from the green-glowing house, where it seemed that glass was being shattered. Shouts came soon after, loud, piercing the warm afternoon air.

"Get out of here!" Zim shouted, that statement being the only one to stand out above all the other voices.

Dib dashed around the house, trying to keep a fairly good distance between him and Zim. Jumping on, then off, the couch, Dib clutched his camera to his chest after he snapped a few pictures of the wired ceiling. His words melted together with Zim's, though it was obvious he was shouting something about exposing Zim once and for all.

Gir watched, out of his usual dog disguise as he sat in front of the TV, his eyes holding a blank stare. He didn't seem to care about the current situation, choosing to raise the volume of the TV, instead of trying to catch Dib.

Loud, obnoxious music blasted around the room, though not quite able to cover up Zim and Dib's angry yelling.

Skoodge stood by the side of the couch, also out of his disguise, watching with slight concern as Dib ran towards him.

"Skoodge, catch him!"

"What?"

Skoodge turned to look at Zim just as Dib ran past him, heading towards the door.

"Looks like I finally win, Zim!" Dib said with a mocking tone, still running towards the door as he looked back, his camera held out with one hand in clear victory. He began to laugh, not noticing the closed door before he smacked into it, dropping the camera in a daze before opening it and rushing out.

"He doesn't win much, does he?" Skoodge said, coming up to Zim as he picked up the fallen camera.

"Of course not!" Zim said with a smirk, keeping a tight grip on the camera, "The Dib-thing stands no chance against a couple of brilliant Irken Invaders such as us!" He paused, dropping the camera to his side, "Uhh…Well, against a brilliant Invader like me, anyway."

Skoodge glared at him, one of his antennae twitching slightly in annoyance as he followed Zim to the kitchen, then to one of the main labs. He groaned as Zim continued to rant about Earth life, the stupidity of humans, and, of course, Dib. He was about to say something when,

**"Incoming transmission!"**

Skoodge dove behind the control board, just barely able to hide himself as the Tallests appeared on the screen.

"My Tallest! It's not often that _you_ call me!" Zim said happily, throwing Dib's camera to the side, where something on it seemed to crack.

"Yeah, whatever, Zim." Tallest Red said as he rolled his eyes. "You haven't heard from Invader Skoodge at all, have you?"

Zim paused. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skoodge move like he was about to get up, kicking him to keep him from standing. "Nope. Haven't seen him at all," he quickly said to cover up Skoodge's slight yelp.

Since realizing the Tallests really had tried to kill him, twice, Skoodge had seeked out Zim's help. Of course, it was against the rules to stay with another Invader on their assigned planet, so it took quite a bit of begging until Zim agreed to offer his assistance.

Despite the almost constant break-ins by Dib, Gir's insane behavior, and Zim's over-confidence, living in the basement wasn't all that bad.

"Well, if you do, tell him about Invader Tenn's disappearance," Red said, looking at a list of all the other Invaders, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Invader Tenn's been kidnapped?" Zim shouted with a gasp, his antennae flattened against the top of his head.

"No! No, she hasn't!" Red said in a bit of a panic, once realizing what he had said. The list dropped back down to his side, nearly slipping from his hand.

"Nope…She's fine, Zim! No need to—" Purple didn't have time to finish before Zim cut him off in obvious excitement.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, My Tallest!" Zim saluted before he ended the transmission, cutting off the Tallests' desperate attempts to persuade him to stay away.

Zim turned away from the large screen, looking as determined as ever. Skoodge stood next to him, a little shaky on his feet as he regained his balance, silently looking to Zim as he said,

"Looks like we have a fellow Invader to save!"

* * *

Wow, sorry this chapter took so long…I had a few issues to deal with. But, hopefully it was worth the wait. I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the last, but I still think it's good…

Anyway, hopefully the characters weren't too OOC. I tried my best.

Next chapter should be up soon! Reviews might make it come faster :)


End file.
